RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNAi (dsRNA) can block gene expression (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391, 806-811; Elbashir et al. (2001) Genes Dev. 15, 188-200). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function. RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multi-component nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown.
Double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) molecules with good gene-silencing properties are needed for drug development based on RNA interference (RNAi). An initial step in RNAi is the activation of the RNA induced silencing complex (RISC), which requires degradation of the sense strand of the dsRNA duplex. Sense strand was known to act as the first RISC substrate that is cleaved by Argonaute 2 in the middle of the duplex region. Immediately after the cleaved 5′-end and 3′-end fragments of the sense strand are removed from the endonuclease Ago2, the RISC becomes activated by the antisense strand (Rand et al. (2005) Cell 123, 621).
It was believed that when the cleavage of the sense strand is inhibited, the endonucleolytic cleavage of target mRNA is impaired (Leuschner et al. (2006) EMBO Rep., 7, 314; Rand et al. (2005) Cell 123, 621; Schwarz et al. (2004) Curr. Biol. 14, 787). Leuschner et al. showed that incorporation of a 2′-O-Me ribose to the Ago2 cleavage site in the sense strand inhibits RNAi in HeLa cells (Leuschner et al. (2006) EMBO Rep., 7, 314). A similar effect was observed with phosphorothioate modifications, showing that cleavage of the sense strand is absolutely required for efficient RNAi also in mammals.
Chemical modifications offer “drug-like” properties and modulate therapeutic characteristics such as biostability, immune stimulation and pharmacology of short interfering RNAs (siRNA). The acceptance of extent of chemical modification on sense (or passenger) and antisense (or guide) strands are determined by the nature of the modification and positional placement of the chemical modification in the oligonucleotide sequence in each strand. There is thus an ongoing need for iRNA duplex agents to improve the gene silencing efficacy of siRNA gene therapeutics. This invention is directed to that need.